Mystery at the Festival/Story/English
Opening Summer. A time for luxurious festivals held throughout the country, and Yokohama is no exception. Gossip of a grand event travels around town, eventually reaching the very ears of the Armed Detective Agency members. "Enjoy yourselves, and use this as a chance to mingle with the locals" proclaimed the Director, much to the exultation of the staff. One young lad, in particular, is antsy with mounting excitement... Daydreams of the celebratory sights and sounds cloud the minds of Tanizaki and Atsushi as they continue with their duties. Back from a shopping trip is Yosano, who calls out from across the room. Yosano departs, and in staggers Dazai. He moves toward Tanizaki and Atsushi. Dazai leans in closer so he can whisper into their ears. He has their full attention. Dazai is fully entrenched in his story-telling when he is suddenly interrupted... Kunikida rebukes his three rowdy colleagues. Pivoting on a dime, Dazai whips around to greet Kunikida. Atsushi and Tanizaki, leaving Dazai and Kunikida to quarrel among themselves, resume their conversation. Part 1 Having completed their office duties for the day, Atsushi and Tanizaki prepare to head out to the summer festival. Filled to the brim with exhilaration, the two practically burst at the seams. And then... Cutting off his colleague, Kunikida looks up from his desk. So says Kunikida in complete earnest. The liveliness in Rampo's voice echoes throughout the office. A particular gleefulness, straight from the depths of his soul, radiates from his words. Says Rampo with an absent-minded, carefree look about his face. On word from the ever-scrupulous Kunikida, the band of three—Atsushi, Rampo, and Tanizaki— set out. In that office now devoid of life, Kunikida's voice alone rings out. Part 2 A lone willow tree towers above the venue, swaying in the cool, refreshing breeze. Attendees donned in yukata and jinbei crowd around the rows and rows of stands where various foods and goods are being sold. Fireworks are also planned for the final day. It is a truly remarkable display of summer festivities jam-packed with endless excitement. Candy apples, cotton candy, shaved ice. Countless treats in each hand, an overjoyed Rampo beams brightly. Tanizaki and Atsushi give off a scowl, concerned for the continued enjoyment of the night's activities. Mouth filled to capacity with cotton candy, Rampo calls out to Tanizaki and Atsushi. Rampo's words are carefree as he gnaws at his candy apple. Tanizaki reigns in Atsushi's inquiry. A stone-cold expression cakes his face. Tanizaki glances about, eyes darting to and fro. Atsushi begins to panic. With a crunch and a gulp, Rampo raises a pointed finger directly at his two concerned comrades. Stiff as a board, Rampo's finger remains tense. Unflinching. Five minutes later, an anxious Tanizaki returns, extending forth an offering of piping-hot fried squid. A jubilant Rampo accepts with open arms and salivating satisfaction. Tanizaki and Atsushi watch, eyes washed over with anticipation enveloped in absolute confidence in Rampo's intellect. Part 3 Rampo lets loose an unabridged, candid sigh and singles out a nearby stand. What Rampo was actually identifying was the location of the ramune which he so desired. Tanizaki goes to claim the beverages while Atsushi's eyes frantically survey the area for danger. Before Atsushi could question Rampo further, Tanizaki returns with three bottles of ramune. Surveying the entire venue, Rampo again raises his finger, this time pointing to one of the many trees littered about. Rampo faces the tree, his voice beckoning. Responding to the call, a dark figure spawns from the shadows... Naomi flares her cheeks in rancor. She wraps her arms around the neck of a confused Tanizaki, who scratches his head awkwardly. She glides her finger along his neck. Watching the two from the corner of his eye, Atsushi questions Rampo. One hand clasping his bottle of ramune, Rampo puffs his chest in triumph. Atsushi gawks in unfettered admiration. Rampo, however, indulges in one more survey of the surrounding grounds, mumbling to himself. Just then... From a distance, an uproar grabs the attention of Atsushi and the others. The startled Atsushi turns to Rampo for answers. Rampo's mouth contorts into a roguish grin. Part 4 Tanizaki embraces his sister, gripping her shoulders. Once again finding a target in Tanizaki and the others, Rampo's jolted finger pierces the air. Tanizaki and Atsushi retrieve the orbs of battered grilled octopus for a giddy Rampo. Offering one dumpling each to his three comrades, Rampo's cheeks bulge as he feasts, taste buds dancing in euphoria. Drizzling sauce is licked from the corners of his mouth. He finally moves to speak. The previous commotion subsides. All goes quiet. And towards that towering willow tree walks Rampo. He stops short of the trunk, his stance imposing. Confusion and shock washes over their faces. From behind the tree to which Rampo beckoned appears a humanoid figure swaddled in a white cloth. The being comes to a standing halt. It proceeds to remove its cloth binding and throw it aside. And there stood... The same familiar, sunny smile budded forth on Dazai's face. Recalling the amusing expression of Kunikida, Dazai bursts into laughter. Behind the Tanizaki siblings and Atsushi develops a discussion between Dazai and Rampo. Teeth sinking into a candied plum, Rampo shakes his head in disagreement. Rampo and Dazai exchange cordial smiles. With the festival coming to an end, the five comrades set out on their way back to the Detective Agency. Ending The five comrades walk along the street in the dark of night. Dazai and Rampo take the lead with the Tanizaki siblings and Atsushi trailing behind. Atsushi feels a sudden and strange sensation. Atsushi turns his head to take a look. And yet... Face rigid with fright, Tanizaki whips his head back to look behind him. No one is there. Naomi clings ever more tightly to Tanizaki's arm. Just then, a creeping sensation skitters along her elbow. The three glance at one another following Atsushi's words. As he speaks, Dazai approaches a tree, bending and swaying with the breeze, and grabs hold of a barky appendage. Rampo points to an empty park in what is a clear-as-day beginning to yet another demonstration of his deductive abilities. Dazai, almost as if on cue, presents himself to continue from where Rampo left off. Without a hint of preparation or discussion, Dazai and Rampo see straight through to the truth of the situation. Atsushi's mood instantly brightens. The Tanizaki siblings take a moment to process what was said and nod in unison. Upon seeing this, Dazai turns to Rampo. Rampo's chest swells with confidence as he moves to respond. With this, could it be that the tale of the summer poltergeist has finally come to a close...? Shining brightly are the lights from within an empty, lifeless Detective Agency... Nay, a single individual stirs, anxiously pacing back and forth... It's none other than Kunikida. These words are uttered from a pensive, or perhaps worried, Kunikida. The mobile phone on his desk emits a sudden chime. Kunikida lets out a yelp. He continues staring at the phone for several seconds, then nervously leans over to check the source of the call. A long, drawn-out sigh escapes his lips as he goes to answer. Kunikida places his hand on his chest in relief. Atsushi's voice is peppered with hesitation. Silence lingers. Swallowing back a few choice words, Kunikida manages to wring out a reply. Unmistakable exhaustion from Kunikida's final words echoes throughout the agency. Thus did the tale of the midsummer phantom come to an end.